


Overdose

by sasukewasameme



Series: South Park Stan Marsh Angst [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Depressed Stan Marsh, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Overdose, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Stan overdoses.
Series: South Park Stan Marsh Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Overdose

It's a Friday. 

Stan pops one Hydro. 

He's going to overdose today.

Stan pops a second one.

Stan starts crying. He takes out his bottle of acetaminophen. Acetaminophen causes liver failure. It's an uncomfortable death but not painful. It takes a few days until the effects are irreversible. He'll go to school and pretend nothing is wrong and when he becomes too sick to go to school, he'll stay home and convince his mom not to take him to the doctor over his "flu."

Then, when it's too late to get a liver replacement, he'll die. 

Stan thinks about everyone who he wishes would care about his death. He imagines Kyle crying, Kenny being sad, and Eric making jokes to deal with his death. But the thought shatters when he remembers they left him. They're not friends anymore because he "drags them down." And Wendy broke up with him months ago.

He has no one.

And no one will care.

Stan doesn't want to feel this way anymore. His throat burns from yelling and crying into his blankets. He's tired of begging God to kill him. If there's a God out there, he doesn't think Stan deserves the mercy of death. Hopefully God will let him die this time. 

Stan opens the bottle of acetaminophen and starts swallowing pills, one at a time. Theoretically, he could die from taking only several pills. But he wants to be certain he'll die so he takes as many as he can without throwing up.

There's something about swallowing so many pills that makes him want to throw up, even though he shouldn't be sick yet. He ends up taking 27. It's not much but it should do the job. And if it doesn't, he'll try again later. To top it off, he takes a couple sleeping pills to go to sleep.

He wakes up the next day feeling fine. He'd read online that you don't feel liver failure coming on until it's too late. Sunday brings no sickness either. When Monday rolls around, Stan knows what he has to do. It was easy to avoid his family during the weekend but school is different. If he gets sick at school, someone will definitely notice. And tell everyone.

He has to pretend he's fine when he gets to school. Which isn't that hard. He's by himself now. After his fallout with his old best friends, he stopped talking to anyone. The goths thought he was sad enough to join their group but he just wanted to be left alone after all that happened.

He's truly alone now. He knows some people will say he's being dramatic because the fallout happened only a few days ago. And maybe they'd be right. Maybe he is being dramatic. But no one understands. This was just the last straw. He's tired and he's done. He refuses to deal with the world anymore.

All he is is a pathetic druggie who drags his own friends down. His death will mean nothing. He'll die and the world will move on and forget him. Which is fine. The world can swallow his ashes and deem him unimportant all it wants. He is, after all, insignificant. 

He gets to his locker at school and looks into his locker for what could be the last time. And immediately decides he won't miss it. School is shit. He goes to P.E. because they're required to do P.E. for two quarters if they want to pass. And he knows he won't miss P.E. either.

Soon, Stan finds himself searching for the things he will miss rather than what he won't. And he knows he won't miss much. Math rolls around and Stan has no where to sit but his usual spot by Kyle, Kenny, and Eric. He wants to ditch but the teacher had already seen him and won't let Stan ditch.

Stan sucks it up and sits down. He'll be fine. Because he'll be dead soon. And there's an air of clarity and relief today. Every day that passes by, the closer he gets to death. Every minute could be his last. And even though death is supposed to be sad, Stan finds happiness in it.

Stan honestly expects Kyle to say hi but Kyle is too focused talking to Kenny and Eric to pay attention to him. And Stan is filled with a sorrowful happiness. Sorrowful because all he wanted was for someone to care. Happy because he's going to die soon and he won't have to deal with this anymore.

When English comes up, Stan starts feeling sick and then really sick. "Hey, dude. Are you okay?" Asks Craig. And Stan wassn't expecting Craig to be the one of all people to ask. He gets progressively worse as class continued. Then, lunch comes. 

Now, sitting at a table by himself, he feels shaky and he's getting flashes of hit and cold. Most of all, he feels sick. It gets to the point where he can't stand up to put his tray away. So he stays there. There's still 20 minutes left until lunch is over and he dreads the possibility of getting yelled at for not leaving the cafeteria. 

Soon, Stan can no longer focus on whether he'll get in trouble or not later. His shaking gets much worse and he feels like he can't control his body. His teeth chatter to make things worse. The table starts shaking with him and then the shaking becomes clearly visible to everyone around him. Damnit. His "friends" are on the table next to him.

But there's nothing he can do about this. His body is shaking and getting up will only make him shakier. Before he can decide anything, Stan vomits. There's several "ews" that pass through the seats around him. This time, Stan reacts. He gets up which proves to be a huge mistake. He's shaking everywhere now and he collapses on the floor violently. 

His eyes are wide and he can't say or do anything. All he can do is watch as his body loses complete control of itself. He uncomfortably throws up all over himself and he's breathing in his vomit. He's choking to death on the vomit until three familiar faces help get him to sit up.

"Stan," yells Kyle. Stan looks at him but can't react. Then, Stan starts vomiting violently. He vomits after he vomits after he vomits and he can't catch his breath. Everything is extremely uncomfortable but nothing is painful. He isn't sure if he can handle just how uncomfortable being out of breath is. 

There's chaos all around him as people are yelling at each other, yelling for a teacher, and crying. And then he knows. He knows he's going to die. It's some sort of unexplainable feeling. He just knows it. He has one last feeling of peace before everything goes black.


End file.
